It has been observed that one of the greatest problems confronting the hauler of materials of any type is how to isolate and secure the load safely to a vehicle platform whether it be a pickup truck rack, a car top carrier, a flat bed truck or a semi-trailer. The problem is not one of devices to hold down a load using binders for which there are numerous rachets and winches available in the market place. The problem is one of attaching the binder to the vehicle loading platform such that its positioning is advantageous to safely secure the load irrespective of configuration and prevent it from shifting. The present invention provides for a system to attach the strap or binder at one or many points along the plane of the vehicle loading platform or loading surface and in combination with a tension device safely secure the load to the vehicle.
There are known in the art various motor vehicle or trailer hauling devices for carrying loads from one location to another. Each of these devices provides means for securing the load onto the hauling assembly. Some of these hauling devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,665,938; 3,152,709; 4,000,924; 4,043,275; 4,163,425; 4,382,736; 4,405,170; 4,423,899; 4,444,427; 4,509,787 and 4,770,458. In Pat. Nos. 2,665,938 and 3,152,709 a removable loading hauling device is disclosed; however, load-securing means are not suggested. Pat. No. 4,000,924 also discloses demountable equipment for supporting exceptionally heavy loads but, again, does not disclose specific securing means to be used. In Pat. No. 4,043,275 a chain hold down means is disclosed for securing a heavy cargo to a truck or railroad car. The chain adjusting means and its locking structure allows lashing chains of equal lengths to be employed for all sizes of cargo. There is, however, no accommodation in No. 4,043,275 for holding down various shaped loads that are loaded in a parallel fashion on a horizontal or vertical surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,425 a load-anchoring system for a flatbed is disclosed. The securing system of this patent involves a technique which incorporates a fixed beam on the bed of the vertical with four locking assemblies one at each corner. The locking assemblies of this prior art patent include levers and springs which are somewhat complex. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,736 a load apparatus is shown for a vehicle utilizing a belt winch for tightening the binder or straps holding the load. There is, however, no disclosure in this prior art patent for accommodating loads of various configurations at the same time. None of the other prior art patents cited above provide for securing means that prevent the load from shifting irrespective of the configurations of the load.